icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Harkins
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Cleveland, OH, USA | draft = 42nd overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2001 }} Todd Michael Harkins (born October 8, 1968 in Cleveland, Ohio) is a retired American professional ice hockey player who played 48 National Hockey League games for the Calgary Flames and Hartford Whalers. Harkins was drafted by the Flames in the 2nd round, 42nd overall in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. He has appeared in and consulted on hockey-related movies, and is now an amateur coach and professional scout. Amateur career Harkins played three seasons of college hockey for Miami University, recording 44 points in 40 games in 1989–90. He was a pre-med major but never graduated from Miami. While at Miami, he was selected 42nd overall by the Calgary Flames in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. In the Miami record book, Harkings ranks tied for ninth position for most goals in a season (27), and tied for fourth for power-play goals in a season (13). He also racked up a lot of penalty minutes. He ranks second all-time in career minutes (288), first for the most penalties in a season (62), first in most penalty minutes in a season (133, 1988-89), and is tied with two others for penalty minutes in a game (16 minutes, vs. Ohio State on January 2, 1988). Professional career The following season, he turned pro, spending most of the next four seasons in the Flames farm system. Harkins made his NHL debut in 1991–92, appearing in five games with the Flames. The following season, he appeared in 15 more games with Calgary. Late in the 1993–94 season, Harkins was dealt to the Whalers, where he appeared in 28 more NHL games. While he was with the Whalers, he was arrested in Buffalo, New York, along with five other players and coach. On March 24, 1994, the seven were arrested after a nightclub altercation, for which they pleaded guilty to a reduced charge of trespassing. His stint with the Whalers was his last in the NHL. He would return to the minor leagues shortly thereafter. Harkins stayed to the minor leagues until he went over to Europe in 1997, playing first in the German Deutsche Eishockey Liga, and then the Swiss Nationalliga A. He retired from professional hockey in 2001. Harkins represented the United States in the 1992 and 1995 World Championships. After retirement Harkins has held various positions developing young talent in recent years, including an amateur coach and professional scout. Harkins was a scout for four years with the Tri-City Americans and the Medicine Hat Tigers, both of the Western Hockey League. He was also head scout with the Westside Warriors of the B.C. Hockey League. In May 2009, he was named director of player personnel and scouting for the Burnaby Express, a Tier II Junior "A" team also of the British Columbia Hockey League. References External links * * Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Saint John Flames players Category:Born in 1968 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Carolina Monarchs players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:DEG Metro Stars players Category:Eisbären Berlin players Category:Fort Wayne Komets players Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) players Category:Miami RedHawks players Category:Phoenix Roadrunners (IHL) players Category:Salt Lake Golden Eagles players Category:Schwenningen Wild Wings players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:EV Zug players Category:Retired in 2001